The Buddy Meme: Euroshipping
by StormesJay
Summary: This is a meme where you have a friend select ten random letters for you, then have another choose words. Then you choose a ship and write drabbles, stories, etc. I chose Seto/Ryo, aka Euroshipping. Cuteness and shounen-ai ensues! :D M for mature, duh
1. J Is For Juggle

**_J Is For 'Juggle'_**

* * *

It was amazing; just how fast could one man type while holding a completely different topic in a phone conversation so well? His eyes fixed on the screen of the computer, he spoke eloquently in Mandarin Chinese on the phone, sounding calm and stern with the person on the other side. He was almost finished with the call just as Mokuba opened the door, cracking his head in. Seto raised his hand, waving for Mokuba to come inside while sharing a brief glance with him. He said his farewells to the man on the phone, quietly lowering it back onto the receiver. He lifted his head away from the computer for a moment, "Mokuba, is there something?"

Mokuba paused for a second, then widened his eyes, "Oh, you're in a rush, aren't you? Um… Your shipments have arrived, you have two conference calls scheduled for five-o-clock and six-o-clock, and your secretary says she's going to quit… again." Mokuba listed, almost as if this were the daily routine, which it was.

Seto nodded as he was told his schedule, "Sign the papers for the shipments, confirm the calls, and let Ms. Fujiko quit for all I care." He closed his eyes. Mokuba nodded, turning for the door. He looked back over his shoulder spotting Seto rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"… When's the last time you slept?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"That… makes no sense. I've heard that before. You've been up all night again, haven't you?" Mokuba turned around, putting his hands on his hips, a tad cross.

Seto opened his eyes and looked at Mokuba, "….. What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"You know, one of these days, your going to kill yourself doing this, I swear."

Seto blinked, face emotionless, "Don't be stupid, Mokuba…"

Mokuba sighed, "Fine, whatever, don't listen, but I'm telling ya…" He spun around, walking out the door. Seto watched him leave, and once the door closed, he let out a sigh, then hung his head. Maybe he was right. Maybe he did need to take a break. Maybe he needed to stop fitting things in so tightly.

Despite his thoughts, he still went through the entire day. He had just confirmed the conferences, he couldn't cancel them. Besides, what's a little bit of idle chatter to Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.? These were all little tasks to him. He had handled much worse. He had spent days on end working out deals with big companies, eventually buying them up and taking control of their stock. To the industry, he was a pit bull. He was a force to be reckoned with, so what were a few conferences?

* * *

Ryo walked into the building, his hat and hair lightly coated with snow. He waved to the guards at the hall, how simply bowed their heads in return. He smiled nervously. He was still getting used to the fact that he was considered quite powerful to the company. He was the president's spouse, and for all they knew, he could be running the company through suggestion to Seto. Not that he was, he could barely multitask while cooking, and the stress of his job at the café was enough to make him faint dead away. He walked into the elevator, where another guard stood diligently. He glanced over his shoulder to the tall, muscular man as the elevator doors closed. He smiled, "Hello."

The guard snapped to attention, looking at Ryo, "Sir." He nodded stiffly.

Ryo blinked, then pouted, "There's really no need to be so formal to me, you know. I'm not some official here on business."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." The guard replied, completely oblivious to what Ryo had suggested, apparently. Ryo let out a small huff of a sigh, then looked ahead again, just as the doors opened. He stepped out, waving goodbye to the guard, then continuing down the hall.

Ms. Fujiko, who Ryo had come to know well, was packing her things in a box, an angry look on her face. He blinked, approaching the desk, "Nene, what's going on? Are you quitting?"

"Yes, I'm quitting!" Fujiko said blatantly, "I'm sick and tired of this place! It's so cold and mean! Look over there." She pointed. Ryo looked in the direction, seeing a large painting of a swan with a decorative ribbon around its neck, "What kind of paintings are they putting up around here? How is that giving off the impression of power and future? But whenever I suggest something, that damn decorator calls me a knowitall!"

Ryo pursed his lips, furrowing his brow he thought, "Well… Seto.. I mean, Mr. Kaiba, has a fondness for swans and eggs. It's very much a part of his culture. You're his secretary, and you haven't gotten to know him yet. Give it a chance. You've only been here for a few weeks, Nene."

Fujiko paused, then crossed her arms, "Well… If you put it that way… Fine! But don't expect me to enjoy the décor!"

Ryo laughed, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Nene." He grinned, passing by and heading for Seto's office.

He quietly opened the door, as he always did. He wasn't one for loud noises. He often made it a goal to be rather quiet and out of the way. But he became dead silent when he saw what was in front of him. Seto sat there, his chest slumped forward, and his head in his arms. He was dead asleep, and his reading glasses had been shoved out of place on his face with how he was resting. Ryo stepped forward slowly, trying not to make a peep. He approached the desk, starting to hear Seto's soft breaths. Ryo rarely got to see him like this. Whenever he slept over, Seto was awake much before Ryo. Whether it was for work, or just how early he liked to wake up, he did. Right now, however, there was a resting Seto on the desk, that needed to be dealt with in Ryo's special way. Ryo smiled after watching him for a moment, taking in the sight of his slumber; his chest slowly rising and falling. He turned towards the couch in the corner of the room, Seto's stash spot for his coat. Once he had retrieved it, he walked back over and gently laid it across the other's shoulders, leaning down and kissing the back of his head.

"Sweet dreams…"


	2. F Is For Fussy

**_F Is For 'Fussy'_**

* * *

The table arrangement was different from what Seto was used to. He had grown up with silver spoons and antique china, and even when he wasn't being formal he ate off of fine dinnerware. Right now, what sat in front of him was a plain white mug, pewter silverware, and a plate with a printed pattern of chibi Scottish folds on it. He stared at the plate blankly. Something abut reminded him of his beginnings. In Russia, his plates were oddly similar. If he didn't have his choice of his favorite Silver the Dinosaur plate, the plates were often printed with cats. His mother loved cats, and even her one set of fine china was printed with them.

"Almost done!" Ryo said from the other side of the room, his back facing Seto. Seto felt oddly claustrophobic in Bakura's apartment. Never had he been in a house where the kitchen was so small that the microwave needed to be place atop the refrigerator, which was also miniscule at best. He was amazed to watch Bakura work in there, chopping onions on a tiny cutting board and pushing them into the pan which was on top of the stove, possibly the single largest appliance in the entire house. Then again, after a few moments, Seto found himself admiring Ryo's backside more than his cooking. He always wore jeans that fit perfectly in that area. Seto didn't mind that at all.

Ryo came around the counter, pan and spoon in hand, "Here we are. Have you had this before?" He tilted the pan, sliding some ground, bright red meat with bits of onion and capers in it. It looked familiar, at least the now mushy meat did in color.

Seto tilted his head, "Um… Corned… beef?" He had definitely had that before, his Jewish-German mother loved that sort of food.

"Corned beef _hash_." He smiled as he served himself, placing the pan between them as he sat down, "It's delicious. I used to have it everyday when I was with my father. Maybe that's because it was the only thing he could cook without burning something, but still." He laughed, "Dig in." He began to eat himself, taking a healthy fork-full and sticking it in his mouth.

Seto looked down at his plate. It was hardly aesthetically pleasing. It looked like some sort of demented mash potato with alien eggs in it. He cautiously lifted his fork, taking a small bit and putting it in his mouth. It tasted very salty. Almost one-noted in its saltiness, in fact. The capers did nothing to help the taste. They maybe gave a slight tang to it, but nothing more, and the onions had sunken into the background. He blinked t the plate, then looked at Ryo, "You… Ate this?"

Bakura looked up from his plate, "Yes. Is there something wrong with it?"

"It's…. Salty."

"Well of course, that's what it's supposed to be. It helped the food keep for longer in the olden days." Bakura explained.

_Yes, well, the olden days are long gone. How can he stomach this?_ Seto thought to himself as he looked at the plate, choosing to hold his tongue. Ryo, however, could almost read Seto's mind by looking at his face.

Seto looked back up when he heard Ryo chuckle, "You know… You're like a fussy child when you do that."

"Wh-What?" Seto fumbled, "Fussy?"

"Look at your face! You're obviously don't want to eat it. I used to make the same face when I was a child. I was too polite to deny food." Ryo chuckled again.

Seto gained a faint blush, "I-I'm not fussy! I'm just not used to British cooking, is all. I've grown up with much more… mellow flavors. Nothing as salty as this."

"Do you want it or not?"

"Huh?" Seto blinked again.

"I said, 'Do you want it or not?' It's okay if you don't. I can refrigerate it. It'll keep, and keep, and keep." Ryo smiled.

"No natural food should last for so long, you know this, right? I feel a bit uncomfortable with the level of sodium in your diet." Seto made a face at the food.

"Oh, so now you're a nutritionist?" Ryo furrowed a brow, his smile changing to a smirk.

"I apparently know more about healthy food than you, so yes. From now on, I think I'll have you on a diet. This can't be healthy."

Ryo pursed his lips, "Look at me. Do I look unhealthy?"

"Is this similar to the 'Do I look fat question'?"

"Oh thank you very much. Now I think I look fat." Ryo frowned.

Seto popped up, waving his hand defensively, "N-No! I mean! Wait! Uhm… Ugh… Okay, bad phrasing. I only meant that I'm not sure you'd like the answer either way."

"I can take your answers any day, Mr. Kaiba." Ryo replied sternly

"Alright! Alright… You look healthy. In fact, you look radiant. I'm just… worried about your body. I want you to be healthy." Seto sank a bit, becoming oddly sheepish.

Bakura looked at him, surprised at how he reacted. It was like a puppy reacting to an owner who had just scorned it. He had never seen Seto like that before. He stood up, closing his eyes and walking around the table. He bent down, lifting Seto's head with his hand. Seto looked at him, his eyes widening a bit. Bakura smiled, then leaned in and kissed Seto gently on the lips, pulling back for a moment to say, "I'm glad you worry about me. I'll try to eat healthier, then." He smiled before kissing again.


	3. M Is For Massage :::Mature:::

_**M Is For 'Massage'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ryo lifted the box of nic nacs, carrying it into the large main room. He saw the decorative wall that had been covered with different shapes of shelves. The ceiling must have been twenty feet above him. Then again, the apartment was two stories. He marveled at the architecture. He had never seen an apartment so well designed. Everything had a place, but for the moment, everything was empty, because this was their first apartment together. Of course, Mokuba would be living there, too, but the apartment was signed in each of their names. He had taken the first, huge step into a lifetime relationship, and he couldn't have been happier. Still, for some reason he was incredibly nervous. He placed the box on the table in the corner of the room, putting his hands on his hips to let his back rest. He heard footsteps behind him, then a soft, smooth voice that said, "Having fun I see." He turned around, seeing Seto standing there, dressed in clothes that were covered in smears of paint from the bedroom. He smiled. "Are you wearing a bandana?" He pointed to Ryo's hair, which was tucked in the bandana, which had been tied in a rather feminine way. "It matches your apron, how quaint." He joked.

"Oh, haha." Ryo bobbed his head playfully and turned for the archway leading to the other room, filled with boxes to bring in. "And look at you, covered in paint." He smirked over his shoulder as he walked into the room, retrieving another box and walking back in. This box was quite a bit heavier than the others. It held Ryo's books, and books were basically all Ryo ever bought. He kept a firm grip of it as he walked past, "Here I am doing all the heavy lifting, and you're having fun with paint upstairs. Lucky." he joked. But then, suddenly, he bent down with a hiss.

Seto tensed, immediately rushing over and taking the box. "Are you alright?"

Ryo grimaced as Seto placed the box on the table. "Y-Yes, I think so. I got a sudden crick in my back." He winced.

Seto calmed a bit, then knelt down. "Here, let me help." He gently helped Ryo stand up straight, guiding him towards the couch. "Sit down." He lowered with Ryo as he sat, sitting himself. He softly reached up and pulled a bit of loose hair from Ryo's face. "Do you need ice? A hot water bottle?"

"No, no… I think it'll fade. I just need to stop lifting things for a bit, I think." Ryo kept his eyes closed, trying to focus the pain away. Then, he felt a Seto get off the couch. He didn't notice where he had gone until he felt two hands slide over his shoulders, smoothly rubbing the tired, sore muscles.

"The least I can do is help you relax, then." Seto smiled slightly, leaning down and kissing Ryo's cheek. Ryo gained a smirk, keeping his eyes closed as he felt Seto's strokes. He was indeed very good at massages. He didn't know how he got the practice, but then again, he didn't really care. It felt so nice. Seto gently pressed the muscles, easing the tension as he did so. "My, my, we're tense, aren't we?"

Ryo laughed lightly. "You try lifting boxes all day and not be sore."

"Still, these tense muscles feel like they've been there for a while. Are you stressed bout something?" How did Seto gain the ability to immediately perceive emotions? Maybe he just knew Ryo that well.

Ryo opened his eyes, tensing a bit. "No, nothing really." He reached up, twirling the loose bit of hair.

Seto's face became a bit more serious. "You're lying. I know you're lying. You play with your hair when you lie."

"Wh-What?"

He leaned down again, pressing his cheek against Ryo's. "I know why you're stressed. This must be a big switch for you. Give it some time. I'm sure you'll get used to things soon enough." He lowered his hands to wrap around Ryo's shoulders. Ryo felt the smoothness of the skin on his cheek, reaching up with his hand to caress the other. Seto took his hand, turning his head to kiss it.

"How do you know me so well?" Ryo asked, his brown eyes gazing ahead.

Seto kept quiet for a moment, then moved his hands back to massaging his shoulders. "Because I love you, and I want to make you happy. Now relax." He said softly. Ryo closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Seto rubbed his shoulders. The crick was entirely gone, but a new feeling of lust had come to replace the pain. Ryo reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Seto's head and pulling him into a kiss. Seto closed his eyes, reaching down with his hands to wrap one arm around Ryo's chest, and the other around his stomach.

Ryo parted lips, looking up at Seto. "If you know me so well, then you know what I want right now." He smirked.

Seto smirked back. "You want to christen this room of the apartment, don't you?" He showed his teeth as his smirk grew.

Ryo simply nodded back, sliding down to lay on the couch. "Mokuba's still at his friend's house." Seto climbed over the back of the couch, resting his legs on either side of Ryo's stomach. He pulled off his paint-stained shirt then bent down, reaching behind Ryo and untying his apron, moving to then tug it off over his head and toss it across the room. Ryo smiled as Seto slipped his hands under his shirt, lifting it up to just under his chin as he felt around. He slid his hands onto Ryo's sides, lowering them to unbutton his pants. Ryo looked down as the other undressed him, feeling touch as if it were a tingle of sensation. Seto tugged Ryo's pants down around his ankles, then pulled his own down.

He lowered himself, leaning right above Ryo's lips, then kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arm around behind his neck. Ryo let a soft moan escape his lips as things began and wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders, gripping his back. Seto closed his eyes as he moved to kiss Ryo's neck, feeling the other tense with pleasure. He could feel Ryo's breath on his shoulder, hear his heart beating, feel his fingernails digging into his skin. Things became more and more heated, more and more passionate, and the pace increased as things went farther. Seto tensed then arched his back, letting out a small cry as he hit his limit. He felt Ryo's hands slide down and grip his waist, arching his own back. Seto stayed there for a moment until he relaxed, bending down again to kiss Ryo on the lips.

* * *

Bakura had just finished zipping up his pants when he heard the door open and close, then Mokuba's voice call out, "I'm home!" He looked towards Seto, smirking and holding his finger to his lips, to which Seto replied with a playful wink as he slipped his shirt on.


	4. S Is For Safe

_**S Is For Safe**_

* * *

The front page said it all. "Seto Kaiba's Lover Calls Him A Russki! Details On Page 30!" It even had a picture taken of him walking by Seto's side, holding his hand. This was the fifth accusation so far. How dare they? He knew it would happen. He knew there would be tabloid coverings, but would they go as far as to make him look racist? He tried not to take it personally. He tried to just ignore it throughout the day, but his mind simply fixated on that stupid article. By the time he got off work and began to walk home he was barraged with reporters asking about the racial slurs all over the papers. He did just as Seto told him to. He looked toward the ground, didn't say a word, and walked straight home. They left about two blocked from the apartment due to one of Seto's guards showing up in a large black car to accompany Ryo home, which gave him a good amount of relief.

He closed the door to the apartment behind him, taking off his coat and placing it on the couch. He walked into the kitchen, looking directly at the floor. Seto, who was busy cooking food, looked over briefly, not noticing Ryo's stance. "Welcome home. Was work good?" He looked back at his pan, flipping the vegetables inside of it.

Ryo swallowed the frog in his throat and nodded. "Oh, yes. It went just fine." He smiled, keeping his feelings bottled up as he reached in to clean dishes. "It looks like Mokuba forgot to do his dishes again." He said, his voice beginning to shake.

Seto picked up on that immediately, looking over just in time to see Ryo drop the bowl he was cleaning, curling downward like a withering plant. He began to let out soft sobs and Seto turned the heat of the flame off and hastily came to his side, taking a hold of his shoulders. He looked worryingly at Ryo, turning him around. "Ryo? Ryo, what's wrong?"

Ryo remained wilted, pressing his cheek into Seto's chest and hugging him tight. "Th-The newspapers. They think I'm a racist. They're making up such horrible things." He explained through his sobs and whimpers.

Seto furrowed his brow, concerned for his other. He quickly took Ryo into a tight hug, holding the back of his head. "Ryo…"

Ryo looked up toward Seto. "You don't think I'm like that, do you? You don't think I'm cruel and mean like that?"

"Why would you think, even for a second, that I thought of you that way. Ryo, if I _ever_ have complaints, I'll tell you, I swear it." Seto reassured, rubbing Ryo's head.

"Then why?! Why would they say those things?! Where do they even get these ideas?!" Ryo said quickly, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

Seto's eyes grew wide with Ryo's reaction. He must have been holding this in for a while. Seto took hold of Ryo's head, tilting him up to look him in the eye. "They get those ideas in their heads to try and cover up the fact that they're cruel people with no lives. I've had to live with them my whole life, and I understand. It truly is torture. I would rather be a poor child in an orphanage than the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

Ryo sniffed, looking away. "I… I just wish they would leave us alone. Why won't they leave us alone?"

"Because," Seto started, "right now, I'm their meal ticket. They leave you alone when one of my guards is with you, right? They're under order to leave anyone with a Kaiba Corp guard alone." Ryo nodded silently. "Then I can send one with you."

"… I don't want to work at the café anymore." Ryo said plaintively, talking into Seto's sweater.

"You don't have to. You can stay here. You'll be safe here." Seto offered.

"I don't feel safe because I'm _here_." Ryo looked up. "I feel safe because I'm with _you_."

Seto stared at him for a moment, then gained a small, warm smile. "Then I'll take some time off of work. I'll stay here with you to make you feel better." He held him closely. "I'll stay as long as you like."

Ryo smiled, hugging Seto tightly once he heard that. "Thank you, Seto. Thank you so much."

Seto smiled back, kissing the top of Ryo's head. "What am I if not a protector? Now…" He lowered down, wrapping an arm around the bend of Ryo's leg before swooping him up, "I think someone needs some rest."

Ryo squeaked as he was picked up, his feet dangling as Seto walked out into the main room and toward the stairs. He looked up at the other's face as he was carried up the stairs, his large brown eyes innocently glimmering. Seto laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. "Seto…" Ryo reached up and touched Seto's cheek. "You're so perfect, and no one but Mokuba and I get to see it."

"That's because I'm a rare treasure." Seto kissed Ryo on the forehead. "Now, take a nap. I'll have food ready when you wake up." Ryo smiled and nodded, letting his eyes drift closed. Seto stood up, walking over to the door. He turned back, looking at Ryo's resting face. He gained a faint grin. _Though you're more of a treasure than I. So I had better keep you safe._ He slowly closed the door.


	5. L Is For Limit

_**L Is For Limit**_

* * *

Ryo rolled over in the bed, his hand falling right through where Seto's shoulder should have been. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Seto standing by the window in his robe, talking on his phone. His face was very serious, and his voice sounded rather tensed. He let out a sigh, then spoke more clearly over the phone, as if to explain things more easily. The glossy light from the ivory drapes on the window's frame made his complexion seem paler than it usually was, or maybe that's just because once he hung up the phone, he let out a sudden sneeze, curling and covering his nose. The sneeze made Ryo tense, sinking under the blanket a bit, then sitting up and looking at Seto. "Seto, is everything alright?"

Seto glanced over, not moving one inch. "What? Oh, yes. Just a worried customer. He wasn't sure about the stability of my company, so I politely reassured him."

"Yes, that sounded rather… polite." Ryo smiled a bit, sliding out of bed and walking over to wrap his arms around Seto's waist, holding him from behind. "You look awful stressed."

Seto let out a soft sigh through his nose, running his fingers through his messy hair. "It's nothing really. It's just work." He said simply, looking out the window. Ryo tilted his head a bit, walking around to stand in front of Seto, rather than behind him. He smiled slightly, his lip curling just a bit. Seto blinked unsure of what was going on in Ryo's head. "What? What is it?"

Ryo giggled, "You're bed head. It's so cute." He grinned.

Seto just blinked confusedly for a moment, then gained a small smile of his own, "Ryo…" Ryo suddenly reached up and placed his hand on Seto's forehead, which surprised Seto enough to let out a small chuff.

Ryo gained an uneasy look, "You have a fever."

"Fever..? It's probably nothing. Maybe your hand is too cold." He gently took Ryo's hand, lowering it off of his skin.

Ryo, meanwhile, gave and overall unimpressed look, crossing his arms. "I highly doubt it. Look at you! Your cheeks are flushed and the rest of your skin is white as a sheet. Sit down before you faint."

"I'm not going to faint."

"That's what you say now, but if you go to work like this, I guarantee you will, now sit down." Ryo barked in a rather authoritative voice. Seto was fazed by it, slowly nodding and obeying his commands. Ryo gained his sweet demeanor back, smiling cutely and walking over to the bed. "Good. Now, I want you to call work and tell them you won't go in today."

Seto frowned, "But I have—"

"I don't care what you have. You have a fever, your skin is pale, and you're about to be lying in bed, drinking some tea and recuperating. When was the last time you took a break from work? And I mean more than just half a day to fool around with me." Ryo questioned, his hands reaching to rest on his hips.

Seto sunk as he tried to think to something to say back, but then just flipped out his phone and dialed the office instead. "…. Hello, Fujiko. I won't be coming in today. Cancel my appointments and phone calls…" He hit the end call button on his phone, then tossed it on the other side of the bed, much like a child submitting to the will of their parent. Ryo walked towards the side of the room, into the bathroom, and then returned with a thermometer. He held it expectantly, and Seto obliged by opening his mouth and having the tip stuck under his tongue.

There was a pregnant pause before the thermometer beeped, signaling that the scale of the fever had been found. Ryo quietly pulled it out of his mouth and looked at the reading, "Good lord, Seto, it's over one-hundred-and-three!" he said with a shocked expression, reaching and brushing Seto's hair from his face with his hand. "Lie down and take those robes off, you're roasting. I'm going to go get you some medicine."

Seto tried to speak, but before he could get a single word out, Ryo was out the door. He sighed as he fell against his pillow. He couldn't remember the last time he took a sick day. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a chance to sleep in. He had always worked the hardest his body would let him, ever since he came to this place. It was as if it had been burned into his mind to work hard enough to exhaust himself… and then keep working.

Mokuba heard a knock on his door, pulling off his earphones and leaning back in his chair. "Yes?"

The door opened, revealing Ryo, who had gotten dressed for the most part, other than his house slippers. "Mokuba, Seto has a fever, and we're out of medicine. I'm going to the store, but I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't exert himself, okay?"

Mokuba blinked blankly, then nodded. "Okay. Um.. while you're out, pick me up some gum and a comic, okay?" he asked politely, standing up to walk towards the door.

Ryo smiled, nodding back. "Alright, you got it."

* * *

Yugi roughly plopped the bag of fresh spring onions into his shopping basket, taking another look at the list. "… Eggs… Tofu… More sweet bean paste? Grampa's going to kill our budget with how much he eats…" he said aloud, furrowing his brow and stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket.

"_Partner… Is sweet bean paste expensive?_" The Sennen Spirit asked, his soft voice only heard by Yugi.

"_Well, yes. It's a bit on the pricy side. I wouldn't mind getting I if my grandfather didn't eat so much of it._" Yugi thought back, rolling the cart down the isle.

"Oh, they never have any parsnips here, do they?" He heard a familiar voice mumble. He looked up, spotting Ryo in front of the produce in the corner, frowning at the lack of imported vegetables.

"Oh, Ryo." He smiled as he walked over, saying in a light voice, "The parsnips? They're right here." He reached behind a high pile of carrots, which had been concealing the parsnips, "They never sock enough in my opinion." He smiled as he offered a bunch to Ryo.

Ryo grinned as he took them, bowing his head a back, "Oh, thank you, Yugi." He said respectfully as he placed them in his basket.

"What are you planning to cook? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Yugi said sweetly.

"Oh, it's an English stew. I can't find any lamb, though, so I'll have to use beef. Seto's sick and I'd like to make him something." Ryo said while looking in his basket to see what else he needed.

"Oh, really?" Yugi said with a hint of worry, "I hope he gets better."

"_Kaiba is sick? I didn't think that was possible. The man is such a tank when it comes to work. You'd never imagine he'd admit it._" The spirit said light-heartedly, which made Yugi smile a bit.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ryo blinked.

"Oh! Oh, it's nothing. I was just think about how rare it would be for Seto to admit he was sick." Yugi joked.

Ryo smirked, "Well, actually, he didn't. I made him stay home from work and rest. He's so stubborn sometimes."

Yugi let out a laugh, "That's what I was thinking. Well, anyway, I'd better let you get back to shopping so you can get back there and make sure he rests. Bye, Ryo." He waved as he turned his cart.

"Thanks for the parsnip help, and bye." Ryo smiled and waved back.

* * *

"Seto, stay in bed and give me the phone."

"Just one call. I have to make sure I-Co. is still in the deal."

"Didn't Ryo get through telling you about how sick people need rest before he left?" Mokuba frowned as he walked around the bed, nabbing Seto's phone from his hand.

Seto crossed his arms and looked away. "I'm going crazy just sitting here. Give me **something** to do, at least. Tetris, even."

"Watch tv. You have a huge-screen in here for a reason." Mokuba rolled his eyes, but then heard the front door open and close, "Well, I'm going to go help Ryo with the groceries. If either of us catch you with phone in your hand, I swear, it won't be pretty." Seto rolled his eyes to look in the opposite direction as Mokuba walked out.

Ryo was busy setting everything up to cook down stairs as Mokuba walked in. Ryo briefly looked over his shoulder, spotting Mokuba and giving a small smile. "How is he?"

"A stubborn idiot, as usual. I checked his fever, it's gone down a bit since he's been resting." Mokuba said straightly as he searched through the bags of groceries, plucking out the box of medicine, "I'll go give him his medicine. I guess you're going to be making a stew?" He stated, having noticed all of the vegetables.

Ryo smiled, quirking his head as he stashed the veggies in a pile on the counter. "You guess correctly. Now, hurry. Let's get some medicine in him quick." He heard the footsteps as Mokuba exited the room, and found himself listening to the footsteps made as he went up the stairs. He tried to think about it, and he realized that Seto had never been sick since their relationship began, at least not enough to note. There was maybe an allergy attack once in a while, but it wasn't enough to keep him from working. This was the first time Ryo was taking care of him.

* * *

Ryo walked up the stairs, a tray with sliced bread, a glass of water, and a bowl of stew in hand. He made sure to keep his balance steady, so he wouldn't drop it. He quietly staked past Mokuba's room, peeking through the crack in the door to see the young boy listening to music and banging his head. He gained a faint smirk as he continued down the hallway, making it to the door and nudging it open with his foot.

Seto lay on the bed, an open copy of the book 'The Odyssey' laying across his chest, which his hands rested over. He was fast asleep, and the tv was on, but at a very low volume. Ryo paused, then walked over, placing the tray of food on the night stand. He picked up the box of medicine, turning it around to look at its back. It read, "May cause drowsiness." Ryo sighed and smiled, then sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

"I guess the stew will just have to wait, then." He said quietly, crossing his legs.


End file.
